Everything's Hidden in the Stars Submit Please!
by Soulbird15
Summary: The Village Hidden in the Stars are a proud people. For the past fifty years, they have slowly been gaining strength but all of a sudden, they gained enough power for their Hoshikage to join ranks with the other Kages. Yuki has been sent to investigate.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Rain. The very word makes one envision water falling from the heavens and forming puddles on the earth; sustaining life on the planet. Lush greenery sprouts from the brown dirt, leaves reaching towards the sky for sunlight while the roots remain in the ground for the moisture that's needed for survival. Animals also find themselves pleased with the incoming storm. With it, they can drink until their bellies are about to burst. It is rare for such a rainfall to happen so suddenly outside of monsoon season.

A head of sodden dark yellow tresses was one of the few colours outside of the green. The girl whom the hair belonged to wore a black billowing cloak with red cloud-like patterns decorating it. The headband across her forehead shown the ensign of Konoha but a thick, almost perfectly straight line defiled it. It was obvious to those who may have seen the girl that she was a rogue ninja and a member of Akatsuki. Her eyes were the most stunning feature of all: one was like the darkest blue part of the ocean, the other a blood red with black flecks near the pupil. This girl moved with the grace of a jungle cat, her feet barely touching the branches of the trees as she leapt from one to the other, doing well in her progress towards her destination.

"The rain is a nuisance," she growled, her voice sounding like water rippling over stones in the riverbed.

Without stopping, she leapt from the tree she was currently on and landed perfectly on the ground. Instead of running on the ground, she walked along the tree line. The anger that was emanating from her was mostly directed at herself since she had been stupid enough to think that the rain would pause when she came into the region of Bear Country. Itachi, one of her many companions had warned her of the downpours that has been assaulting the land but she had scoffed at him and left without a word. Now, she gritted her teeth against her idiocy but her pride made her walk with her head held high.

Her destination was tucked away in the mountains and forests. She was headed for Hoshigakure no Sato, or the Hidden Star Village. As of late, the village leader otherwise known as the Hoshikage had joined among the ranks of the Greater Shinobi regions unexpectedly. Since Pein, the leader of Akatsuki had grown increasingly suspicious, he had chosen this girl to find out the reason behind it. Her mission was to find out the secret behind the village and if she was presented with no alternative, to kill the Hoshikage, Noriko Ookami.

The image of Itachi burned in the back of the girl's mind; she shook her head to clear it of his existence. During the years they had spent together, the duo had grown increasingly close but with this mission, it could take years before they would see one another again and with that the bond between them may fade or even disappear completely.

"Idiot." The girl cursed at herself before picking up her pace until it was a nice run.

The forest flew past her in a blur. Only vague shapes were to be seen at the speed she was going now. Big grey-black shapes of the mountains stood strong in the horizon the peaks reaching towards the sky and some disappearing above the cloud cover.

Soon the girl stopped. It was time to shed the cloak she was wearing since there was a hut just ahead of her. Smoking billowed from the chimney and the smell of food wafted to her through the rain. Sighing, she threw the cloak over her head and held onto it tightly. She had been told to either burn it with a jutsu or to throw it into the poison gas crevice when she arrived at the border but she couldn't part with it. This cloak had been given to her by Itachi when her original one had been destroyed by her brother. The cloak still carried Itachi's sweet scent. Instead of doing was she was to, she placed her headband in the center, folded the cloak and put it in the branches of a blueberry bush to be picked up later.

Underneath the cloak was a black tank top which clung to the girl's curves and some tight jeans. She had meant to pack more clothes, but Pein had demanded that she didn't because she was to look as if she had no belongings. She was to start anew once she reached the village.

"Oh come in, come in!" An elderly woman was waving at the girl as she drew closer. The sound of the woman's voice drew the girl out of her reverie. "Oh sweetie, what are you doing out in the rain? You'll catch your death."

"I am headed for the Hidden Star Village," the girl answered respectfully as she stepped into the cover the hut provided.

"You should rest here for the night dear, at least until the rain eases," without waiting for an answer, the woman grasped the girl's wrist and led her through the hut.

The wood was a rich brown and many frames holding various pictures were painted in the brightest colours to be found in the spectrum. Despite what the hut looked like outside, it appeared to be far bigger than the first impression it imprinted upon one's mind. Since she had entered the hut, the girl had counted four doors that led to who knows what.

The old woman stopped in front of a room with a red door.

"This can be your room for the night," the woman said warmly, leading the girl through the door.

The girl's blue hue widened visibly. Since the hut appeared tiny, one might expect that the rooms would be also, but this was not the case. A massive bed was in the corner of the room, an arrangement of pillows and blankets littering its surface. At the other side of the room was a large cabinet made of oak. Intricate swirls decorated the entire face of the cabinet. A window was placed in-between the bed and cabinet and offered a great view of the world outside.

"What's your name?" The old lady broke through the girl's thoughts. "I don't know if you said it before, but I would like to hear it. Such a beautiful girl should have a beautiful name."

The girl turned towards the elder. She hated to share her name with anyone but she did owe this woman for letting her stay.

"I am known as Yuki," she answered, turning back towards the room.

"What a beautiful name!" The old woman gushed, her eyes shining. She only hovered there for a moment before departing with a cheery "goodnight".

Alone at last, Yuki sat down upon the bed her face turned towards the window. She felt bad about leaving her cloak outside in the rain and hoped it was alright. Even with exhaustion tugging at the recesses of her mind, Yuki just stared outside. Her mind was whirling with the realization of what she was to do and dozens of questions and scenarios flew in her thoughts. What is she was discovered? Or held prisoner and was tortured?

Even with these thoughts, Yuki knew one thing: She was to be gone by morning.


	2. Character Submit

Hello to everyone who's reading this! I'm making this because I would really like to use the characters submitted by you guys because I like to do so. I just find it easier than me writing a tale and having to make up the characters on my own. I'm alright at me making one or two, but for me to make enough to fill an entire story is really difficult. So I turn to you guys. I have limited slots for characters, and I will choose based on complexity of the entries. I really would like characters who are rounded well.

The setting is in the Village Hidden in The Stars.

Here's the form:

Name: (Japanese names please and thank you.)

Age:

Gender:

Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu: (The main one(s) your character uses.)

Eye Colour:

Hair Colour:

Favored Jutsu(s): (example: Fireball jutsu.)If you are a visiting or rogue ninja, where were you originally from?:

Personality: (Please include great detail.)

Appearance:

History:

Relative(s): (Can be absolutely anyone!)

Here's a character of mine who will be in the story:

**Name: **Yuki Hatake

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Female

**Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu: **Ninjutsu, mostly fire style. Pretty good at Genjutsu. Not the best at close combat; she doesn't rely on Taijutsu.

**Eye Colour: **Her right eye is a deep, dark sea blue while her left is permanently in the Sharingan. Her gaze is often described as defiant.

**Hair Colour: **A really light blonde that shimmers golden when the sunlight hits it just right.

**Favored Jutsu(s): **Mangekyô Sharingan, Sharingan. Fire Style: Flaming Dragon Jutsu

**If you are a visiting or rogue ninja, where were you originally from?: **The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**Personality: **Somewhat cold, Yuki takes a very long time to warm up to others. Very intelligent, she can formulate plans in her mind in seconds. Her temper is her biggest weakness because once she becomes angry enough, she loses her concentration and attacks based on raw rage. When she has been befriended, Yuki's personality changes drastically. Instead of being cold, she becomes the warmest, nicest person anyone could ever meet. She turns very bubbly and spontaneous in front of the people she likes and reverts back to her other self when anyone else is around. Doesn't like to speak too often because she is fearful that she may give away her identity as an Akatsuki member. She goes out of her way to contain her fear of thunder. She is very loyal and hates lying to those she cares about.

**Appearance: **Rather short, standing only 5'5", Yuki hates it when anyone points out her short stature. Fairly pretty, she has the body that men imagine: perfect curves, a slim waist, and a larger bust.

**History: **As Kakashi's younger sister, Yuki was expected to become as good as a ninja as her brother. Just before she began attendance at the Academy, it was discovered that she could perform the secret art of the Uchiha Clan, the Sharingan. She was then sent to live with the Uchiha's and by a strange coincidence, the family who chose her were Sasuke's and Itachi's. During her stay there, she spent a great deal of time with Itachi before he was to go to his missions as the A.N.B.U Black Ops leader. That night when Itachi was to slay his entire Clan, Yuki offered her help but he declined and said that she was to come with him-no matter what-after the carnage. She said she would and once everyone was dead, other than Sasuke, Itachi gave her a choice; she could follow him or stay in the village and return to her brother. She chose the former. Ten years passed before Yuki returned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It wasn't just a normal visit, she along with Itachi and Kisame were to examine for any weaknesses in the Village's defenses. While there, Kakashi recognized his sister and begged for her to stay. Even though her eyes clouded with pain, she left once again with Itachi. Her current mission is to stay in the Village Hidden in the Stars and to learn about their old customs while to remain unknown by others.

**Relative(s): **Kakashi Hatake, Sakumo Hatake, and an Uchiha woman is mixed in somewhere.


End file.
